Gamble
by Gillian Middleton
Summary: Saitou takes advantage of Sano's fondness for an old friend to recruit him as an informer but Sano slowly finds himself falling under the older man's spell.
1. Default Chapter

**Gamble.**

1879. 

Jeers and cheers filled the small shack as the stone dice clattered into the corner. 

"I don't believe it!" Ishizuka groaned, shaking his head ruefully as Sanosuke gathered the dice up and pocketed them. "I've never seen such a run of bad luck!" 

Sano shrugged carelessly, jiggling the cubes in his pocket. "It comes and goes," he dismissed, feigning unconcern as he picked up his jacket and flung it over one shoulder. Inside his stomach was churning and his chest felt like ice. This game had been his last chance; he was now as broke as he had ever been in his life. 

Bidding a casual wave over one shoulder Sano slid the door open and emerged onto the street, breathing a welcome lung full of fresh air. 

Years ago Sanosuke had been befriended by an old gambler down on his luck. He'd been a raw hungry boy then, roaming the streets looking for trouble, eating from scrap bins or stealing from unwary shopkeepers. Old Unsho had taken him under his wing and taught him how to scrape a living with his dice. 

Sano jiggled the cubes in his pocket again, hands buried deep and shoulders hunched against the cold. Old Unsho had also given him one good piece of advice and Sano cursed himself for forgetting it now. 

"Never go into a game with desperation in your eyes or heart," he lectured. "Never play the game if you can't afford to lose." 

"Fine words," Sano muttered under his breath. "When your stomach doesn't think your throat's been cut." 

Muffled footsteps sounded behind him and Sano tensed and turned, ready to welcome some foolish footpad intent on robbery. All that he'd find in this nightwalker's pockets were fists ready to split his lip. 

But it wasn't a robber hurrying towards him, warmly dressed against the cold. It was a fellow gambler, and coincidentally the man who owned the hovel Sano rented. 

"Shinichiro san," Sano greeted, unclenching his fists. 

"Sano-kun," Shinichiro said with a happy grin. "Bad luck on your loss." 

Sano shrugged again, ignoring the unwelcome familiarity. Shinichiro was a familiar sight on the streets, gambling on the corners, drinking in the booths, emerging with his pudgy face creased in a broad grin from the whorehouses every morning. No one knew where he lived himself, indeed the rumour was he chose a different bed each night because he'd even rented out his own home. 

"I'll make it up," Sano growled. Just then his belly growled too and his scowl turned to a frown. He turned it on the smiling man before him. "A bit cold to be wandering around in the dark, isn't it?" 

"Sano-kun, don't be like that," Shinichiro protested. "I'm here as a friend." He gestured over his shoulder with his chin. "Come and drink some sake with me, warm yourself up. I have a proposition for you." 

Disgust tightened Sano's already pinched features and he didn't try to keep the sneer from his lips. "I've heard your propositions before, Shinichiro." He turned his back and kept walking. 

A hand clamped on his shoulder and Sanosuke looked down in surprise. Shinichiro backed off a little. "You're pretty proud for someone with such empty pockets," he said nastily, his little black eyes gleaming. "Especially for someone so behind on his rent." 

"You'll get your rent," Sano said without bothering to look back over his shoulder. "And I won't be paying it on my back." 

"Pretty soon you won't even have that option," Shinichiro called after him, voice squeaking angrily. 

Another time Sano might have laughed at that indignant squeak, but tonight laughter was the farthest thing from his mind. Abruptly Sano turned a corner and headed in the opposite direction from his home. He'd only asked Katsu for financial help twice since they'd met again. Much as he hated to bow his head Sano decided it was time to go for a third. 

But Katsu's house was dark and quiet, and even a bit of stealthy break and enter revealed a cold fire and empty floor. His friend was away, not unusual but not very welcome right now either. 

Closing the place back up tight Sano thrust his hands back in his pockets and resigned himself to another hungry night. 

"Cold night." 

Jumping out of his goose-prickled skin, Sano swung around. Why hadn't he heard anyone approach? 

His question was answered as a match flared in the darkness, briefly illuminating a lean face, thin lips clenched around a cigarette. 

"Saitou," Sano breathed. The match went out and Sano squinted into the shadows, taking a step forward. "Were you looking for me?" 

Something like a smothered chuckle emerged from the darkness and Sano felt his face burn. Why on earth would Saitou be looking for him? Embarrassment made him bluster. 

"Don't you ever get sick of lurking around?" 

Saitou took a deep pull from his cigarette, the end flaring angry red. With a bored flick of one eyebrow he looked over Sano's shoulder at the house he'd just emerged from. 

Catching on quickly Sano followed the gaze, panic flaring in his belly. "Are you waiting for Katsu?" 

"It's late," the former Shinsen Gumi captain drawled. "Good little boys should be in bed." 

"I'm not good," Sano retorted, taking another step forward. He was now only inches away from the older man and he breathed in the scent of solid maleness and bitter tobacco. "What do you want with Katsu?" 

"Your friends have some dangerous hobbies," Saitou remarked casually. "Don't you know any normal people?" 

"You're a fine one to talk to me about normal, you cold blooded-" Sano broke off, anger rising to smother his fear. "Leave Katsu alone, all right? He's a good man." 

Another lift of that sardonic brow, another pull from that cigarette and Sano had to resist the urge to knock it out of his hand. 

"Are you listening to me?" Sano challenged, feeling the familiar hopelessness welling in him as he challenged this man. He hated it with a passion. 

"I should think the people in the next street are listening to you," Saitou remarked quietly. "You won't do your friend any good shouting outside his house in the middle of the night." 

"What will do him any good?" Sano probed quickly. "In other words, what will get rid of you?" 

Saitou sighed and flicked his cigarette away. "Perhaps stopping his work on an anti-government newsletter might be a start," he said casually. 

Sano drew in a breath, worst fears confirmed. He shook his head, his anger churning in his belly. He couldn't believe that a few minutes ago his worst fears had been a missed meal or two. Now his friend was threatened by this ruthless killer. 

"How dare you judge Katsu," he fumed through gritted teeth. "He only prints the truth about your wonderful Meiji. What the hell kind of government do you work for if it can't bear the truth?" 

"One that craves stability," Saitou shot back coldly. "Men like your young friend threaten that." 

"Honest men have nothing to fear from the truth," Sano flung back, fists clenched. 

Now Saitou did laugh, but it wasn't a sound with any pleasure in it. In fact the quiet rumble sent a shiver down Sano's spine. "How very young you are," he whispered. 

Suddenly narrow amber eyes were closer to his own and Sano was uneasily aware of that spicy masculine scent filling his nostrils. Saitou had taken one small step forward, but he might as well have covered Sano with a blanket, so overwhelmed were his senses by the older man's nearness. 

"I... I've told you before," Sano managed, fighting the urge to step back. He was damned if he was going to show weakness before this man one more time. "It's not my fault that I'm young." 

His eyes were so cold, Sano thought dazedly. Those icy orbs were studying him now, sliding over his face and down to his uncovered chest as if he had never seen him before. Where minutes before Sano had been clutching his coat to himself against the cold, now he felt as if steam should be drifting from his skin. How could such cold eyes burn him so? 

Suddenly Saitou was stepping back and Sano felt himself return to reality with a bump. He was still on the dark street corner, and a sly breeze drifted around his legs, sending a prickle of cold up his spine. 

"Do you want to help your friend?" Saitou said abruptly. 

Unable to form coherent words Sano nodded. 

"Then follow me." Without another word or glance the older man turned his back to the younger and strode away down the narrow alley. 

By the time Sano found the strength to take a step he had to rush to catch up. 

They walked down cold silent streets, glancing neither left nor right. Saitou because he knew where he was going and Sano because he couldn't seem to take his eyes from the lean back in front of him. A long warm coat covered Saitou's usual attire of stiff police uniform. The dark material flared out behind him as he strode down the street, long legs eating up the distance. Sano, who enjoyed his own height and the advantages it gave him found himself skipping every third or fourth step in order to catch up. It should have made him irritable, but all his anger seemed to have been burned away. All that remained was a confused trembling in his limbs. 

The journey seemed to be taking forever, but Sano couldn't find it within himself to mind. This had taken on all the aspects of a strange dream as he followed this man down endless streets, content to shape himself to this more powerful will. 

Sano felt as though he could walk in these footsteps forever. 

Finally though Saitou turned into a wide gateway, pushing through a smaller door set into the large. 

"Who lives here?" Sano whispered, finding his voice oddly loud in the night quiet. 

"A friend," Saitou said briefly. "I stay here when I'm in Tokyo." 

His words seemed to break the spell Sano had been under and he shook his head, anger again rising in his chest. What was he doing following this man meekly around Tokyo in the middle of the night? 

Saitou stepped up onto the veranda and slid back a heavy wooden door. It glided silently open and beyond him Sano could see the gentle glow of a flickering lamp. Straightening to his full height the older man looked down at him, eyes cold and veiled as usual. 

You're here to help Katsu, Sano said to himself. Throwing caution to the winds Sano straightened his own shoulders and followed Saitou. 

"Sit down," Saitou ordered shortly, walking past Sano to another door. "Eat." 

Abruptly he was gone and Sano blinked at the closed door, then flicked his eyes around the room. The paper lamp skittered in the gentle motions of the air, sending golden shadows into the corners of the wide empty room. A few cushions were arranged around a low table, and a stack of black and red bento boxes sat next to a bottle of sake. 

Traitorous tummy rumbling reminded Sanosuke how long it had been since he had eaten, and without further hesitation he lowered himself onto one of the cushions and flicked the lid. 

His eyes rounded at the succulent collection inside and Sano grabbed an expensive looking set of chopsticks and dug in. Minutes later the edge was off his hunger but his curiosity was as sharp as ever. 

The room appeared plain but on closer inspection even a tasteless fool like himself could see the fine expensive touches. And this meal hadn't appeared out of thin air, not to mention the lit lamp. No one in their right mind would go out leaving a lamp lit, so that meant someone else was in the house. Servant maybe? 

The door slid soundlessly open and Saitou stepped into the room, suddenly making the large space seem smaller. Sano froze, a particularly luscious shrimp only inches from his lips. The older man had discarded his uniform and was now wrapped in a dark blue kimono. It was so starkly plain it should have looked severe, instead it only highlighted Saitou's high cheekbones and fine amber eyes. 

It occurred to Sanosuke, all in a rush, that this was the first time he'd seen the man in anything but his uniform. He wondered then, was this what Saitou Hajime had looked like back then, when he was third district captain of the Shinsen Gumi? 

This time when Sano shivered it had nothing to do with the cold. 

"Did you leave me any?" Saitou asked, folding his long legs gracefully and sitting on the cushion opposite. 

Guiltily Sano looked down at the few grains of rice in the bottom of the box and the shrimp still clutched in his chopsticks. Refusing to give in to the blush dying to paint his cheeks the younger man defiantly opened his mouth and popped the morsel onto his tongue. 

He almost choked on it when Saitou shot him a sharp glance, those deadly eyes narrowing even further. Finally after holding Sano's eyes for long seconds he looked away, picking up a second box and lifting the lid. 

What was that about? Sano thought shakily as the man looked away. He chewed and swallowed, the shrimp tasting like rubber in his mouth. 

"You secret police live pretty well," Sano said brashly, trying to figure out when he'd lost control of all this. Had he ever had control at all? 

"I told you, this is a friend's house," Saitou said calmly, selecting a morsel and chewing it thoughtfully. 

"You actually have a friend?" 

A small smile twisted thin lips, but Saitou's eyes stayed on the box as he probed delicately with the tip of one chopstick. "You might be surprised," he murmured. 

"Look, can we cut through all this?" Sano said, desperately trying to hold onto the situation. "You said we can make a deal to protect Katsu?" 

"That's not exactly what I said," Saitou corrected, laying the chopsticks on their holder and lifting the sake bottle. "There's only one cup, I'm afraid." He met Sano's eyes squarely. "We can share, if you like." 

Mouth dry at the very prospect Sano shook his head mutely, watching as the older man poured a dram and lifted the shallow dish to his lips. Saitou's lips parted as the dish approached his mouth and unconsciously Sano mimicked the gesture, tongue tip touching the centre of his upper lip. 

Then Saitou paused, steel eyes lifting and meeting Sano's. The flickering lamp must be to blame for the sudden fire in those eyes, Sano thought feverishly. He wanted to look away but couldn't, he forced himself to watch as the dish finally met those lips, caressing it as Saitou lifted the edge and swallowed the fiery liquid. Sano swallowed with him, eyes following the strong neck muscles to the open neck of the dark kimono. 

Then he was turning the cup, holding it out, those long graceful fingers, bare of gloves, offering the dish temptingly. "Are you sure you won't share?" he asked politely, and Sano saw there was still a trace of liquid in the bottom of the dish. 

Sanosuke almost swayed forward before he realised what he was doing. With a muffled curse he leaned back, shaking his head. "I just want to talk about Katsu," he insisted. 

"Of course," Saitou nodded, laying the cup down on the table. "There's going to be a purge very soon," he said without preamble. "The local police have been ordered to crack down on the anti government newsletters." 

"Damnit," Sano cursed, hitting his bandaged fist into his good hand, welcoming the sting of pain. He needed to clear his head and focus on the problem at hand. "Goddamned Meiji," he spat. "Enlightened government, my ass." 

"It's a local matter, and ordinarily I wouldn't interfere. But if I had a vested interest in Katsuhiro I could steer the locals away from him." 

"Vested interest?" Sano repeated. "Katsu wouldn't work for you in a million years." 

Saitou poured another measure and sipped again. "Indirectly he might." He met Sano's eyes squarely. "Through you." 

"Me?" Sano shook his head, frowning. "Let's forget the fact that I'd starve and die before I lifted one finger for the stinking Meiji government," he began. "What the hell could I do for you?" You've always made your opinion of me plain, he thought to himself. 

"The secret police can't operate in the dark," Saitou returned in his usual cold tone. "People like yourself, people with their ears to the ground gather the information I need. From many small pieces I can put together a large picture." 

Sano shook his head again. "As if I'd inform on the people I know?" he scoffed. 

"I'm not interested in petty thieves and gamblers," Saitou dismissed impatiently. "I don't need to know what you don't want to tell me. All I insist on is that what you do tell me is accurate." 

Sano thought furiously. "And how long would I be under this obligation to you?" he probed. "For Katsu's freedom?" 

"You're no good to me short term. This would be a permanent position." He named a weekly sum that made Sano blink. Not a fortune by any means, but it would pay his rent, and feed him too if he didn't go mad and treat his friends to dinner too many times. 

Temptation twisted his stomach, bitterness twisted his lips. "Fucking Meiji government think they can buy any man," he cursed. "If it wasn't for Katsu..." 

"You'd rather starve and die," the older man drawled. "Yes, I heard you the first time." 

Shamed anger clenched in his chest but he screwed up his pride and met that sardonic grey gaze. "I would actually," he returned as calmly as he could manage. "Maybe a man like you thinks a man like me shouldn't have any pride." He climbed to his feet, keeping his shoulders squared and his head up. "But sometimes it's all we have." 

He turned for the door, walking away from the flickering light, back out into the darkness of the night. At the door he paused, looking out down the path into the cold road. 

"How will I find you to make my reports?" 

"I'll find you," a voice said at his shoulder and Sano swung his head and met Saitou's eyes, only inches from his. Something was pressed into his hand and he squeezed his fingers around it, recognising the clink of coins in a leather bag. 

Sano squeezed it tight, searching for a trace of triumph in those steely eyes, but finding only the usual cold unconcern. 

"Second time tonight I've been asked to whore for my supper," Sano whispered. "I almost wish I'd accepted the offer to spread my legs." 

He was a long way down the cold streets towards home before he finally convinced himself that his parting words had actually provoked a response in those cold cold eyes. 

Now he just had to figure out what it had been. 

Back 


	2. Gamble Part Two

**Gamble. **

Chapter Two. 

Sano sat back and rubbed his full stomach with rare contentment. He was starting to get spoiled, and if he wasn't careful he'd be getting fat. Suppressing a grin at the image of himself with a round belly, Sano pulled out his pouch and picked out a few coins to pay his bill. He never got tired of Tae's surprised face when he actually settled his account at the end of a meal. It would have been worth it even if she didn't make the best ramen in Tokyo. 

Little Tsubame rushed up at that moment, wooden heels clacking. "Sanosuke san," she panted, eyes large and nervous. "A boy dropped this off for you." Shyly she proffered a folded piece of paper and Sano sank back down into his cross-legged position and accepted the note.

"He didn't say who it was from?" Sano asked slowly, wondering. 

Tsubame shook her head and then smiled and rushed away. Waiting until she was gone, Sano opened the note and frowned down at it. An odd little drawing greeted him, the shape immediately familiar. That darn Chow Chow he'd rescued last year, huge round head and lolling tongue and all. Curiously Sano turned the note over and then flipped it back to the drawing. No message, just this silly little scrawl. 

An idea dawned and Sano widened his eyes incredulously. He'd found the dog, who he'd dubbed Notaro, at that old shrine on the east road. Could this message mean he should go there? 

Sanosuke left his coins on the table and ambled out of the restaurant, fishbone protruding jauntily from the corner of his mouth. He had his new coat flung over one shoulder and he briefly debated whether to put it on. The winter sunshine was weak but the breeze was chill. 

He shrugged into his long coat, mind racing behind his casual facade. If this message were from Saitou, as he suspected, that would mean the man had been watching him for quite some time. After all, at the time the Notaro incident had occurred, Sano had actually thought Saitou was dead. 

Morosely the ex gangster kicked at a clod of earth by the side of the road. He didn't even want to remember those bleak days, torn between elation at Shishio's end and emptiness at Saitou's fate. How many times had he visited the scene of Saitou's 'death', in the weeks that Kenshin lay healing? 

Eye's blank, Sano wondered at his feelings back then. Why had it affected him so deeply, losing a man whom at best was only an uneasy ally? At worst he had been a bitter enemy, the man with evil eyes who stuck a dirty great sword through Sano's shoulder just to make a point to Kenshin. 

Was it perhaps because he'd recognised something in the other man, something he even now couldn't pin down? What was this odd connection between them? He knew the ex Shinsen Gumi captain felt it too. Was he as confused about it as Sano himself was? 

Snorting a little at the idea of Saitou confused about anything, Sano made his way to the temple and made a brief obeisance, eyes flickering casually left and right. The temple was deserted, stray leaves blowing across the dirt path, a sweet light chime ringing gently from a clay bell over the arch. 

Had he misread the note? This was the temple where he'd found Notaro. Sano wandered over to the very tree he'd found the dog under and sat back, leaning against the bark. Oh well. He could think of worse ways to spend the afternoon than snoozing in the winter sunlight under a shady tree by a quiet temple. 

The scent of fine tobacco drifted to his nostrils and Sano smiled, eyes still closed. "Still skulking?" 

"Were you born lazy? Or is this a talent you've developed all on your own?" 

Sanosuke opened his eyes, keeping his head forward. The voice came from behind the tree he was leaning against, and with a feigned sigh of satisfaction he lolled even further back, stretching his long legs out in front of him. 

"You should try it some time," he drawled. "Do wonders for your constitution." 

"I prefer working for my living." 

Sano felt a bubble of happiness in his chest. The voice was as emotionless as ever, and that lean face was probably just as expressionless. So why did he feel as if he were sharing a joke with Saitou? 

"Hey hey hey," Sano protested quietly, eyes still ahead. "I work for my living. I'm a secret-service agent, remember? A stooge of the enlightened government? No offence meant." 

There was a snort from behind him and Sano suppressed a grin. "You've got a long way to go before you graduate to stooge, kid," Saitou informed him coolly. "Speaking of which, do you have anything for me?" 

"No plots to overthrow anyone," Sano informed him regretfully. "That lousy shopkeeper by the station is beating up his wife again though. And Matsuro over at the Dragon is using fixed dice, so don't bother throwing your money away." 

"Do you know the Paper Lantern?" Saitou asked abruptly and Sano frowned. 

"Yes, but I don't think their dice are fixed. Are they?" 

"A man gambles there named Kojiro. He has a twisted scar down his right forearm." 

Sano closed his eyes and squeezed his memory. He got a sudden image of a pale pointed face, sleeves flung back to toss the dice. 

"I've seen him." 

"Tonight he's meeting a man. I want you to gamble at the Lantern tonight and take careful note of this man. Then wait outside until he leaves. I'll be across the street, so all you'll have to do is point the man out to me." 

Sano blinked. "That's it?" 

"That's it." 

"But how will I know which man? This scarred dude might talk to a dozen people." Sano frowned and risked a glance over his shoulder. "Don't you want..." He trailed away and twisted his head right round to peer behind the tree. Nothing remained but a stubbed out cigarette butt. 

"Have a nice day, Sanosuke," Sano huffed, thrusting his hands into his new coat. "Goodbye, Sanosuke. Nice chatting with you." 

But he'd see him tonight, Sano thought, whistling cheerfully as he ambled back to town. Not that he cared whether he got to look into that skinny face or not. 

Not one little bit. 

End of Part Two 


	3. Gamble Part Three

**Gamble. **

Chapter Three. 

Sano blew into his clenched fist, called out his favourite goddess' name and tossed the dice, throwing back his head in triumph as they tumbled and came to rest with twin dragons showing. 

"Great throw!" Someone yelled, slapping him on the back. 

"Look out, look out," Sano crowed. "The great Sagaro Sanosuke is back!" 

Money changed hands around the floor, some shuffled away and others took their place. Sano gathered up his dice and cast an unobtrusive glance to the corner. Scarred Kojiro was sitting on a bench, legs splayed and a sake dish cradled in his hands. So far no one had stopped to chat with him for more than a moment, probably because the man's pale face was twisted into a particularly uninviting scowl. 

"Bet you can't do that again!" Someone in the crowd yelled and Sano grinned. 

"Oy oy, that sounds like a challenge." He flipped a coin down in front of him. "Put your money where your mouth is and step back. There's a master at work here." 

Crows and catcalls followed this boast, but money was flung down and Sano squared his shoulders, again blowing on his dice. Instead of a goddess' image a lean taciturn face drifted into his mind, and, ever the gambler, Sano wished on it, throwing the dice with a flick of the wrist. 

"Heaven's throw!" Someone exclaimed. "Heaven's throw beats all!" 

Grin wide Sano gathered up his winnings. It figured he'd be winning now, when his purse was still comfortingly full. Old Unsho would say it only rains when your feet are already wet. 

From the corner of his eye he saw a heavy set man take a seat next to Scarred Kojiro. Regretfully he pocketed his dice and his winnings. 

"You can't walk away now!" The crowd roared, but Sano shrugged. "Always go out a winner, boys," he counseled condescendingly. Then he patted his pocket and winked. "Besides, now I've got a few coins to waste I can think of better company to spend it in than yours." 

"Oh ho," his neighbour whistled, grinning and showing a prominent gap where his front teeth used to be. "Lucky man!" 

Sano flipped him a two finger salute and clambered to his feet, eyes casually flicking around the crowded little shack. Excitement coiled in his belly. This was definitely it, the heavy-set man and Scarred Kojiro were deep in conversation, heads close together and sake forgotten. Making quick note of the man's features and dress, Sano pulled on his coat and slunk out into the night. 

It was another cold one, the night sky chill and clear, a wicked wind blowing down the empty streets. Glad of his new coat Sano propped himself against a wall in the alley next to the Lantern and studied the street. Was Saitou here? 

Long minutes passed while patrons filed into the Lantern and other reeled out. Sano quickly recognised the winners, arms usually flung around a friends shoulders, singing loudly to the uncaring night. The losers were just as easy to spot, shoulders hunched against the cold they hurried down the street to where ever they were going. Perhaps another den where their luck might change, if they had any sense home to bed. 

Nowhere in the shadows did Sanosuke see Saitou. Remembering how easily the other man snuck up on him Sano kept flicking glances over his shoulder. No one appeared. 

Finally, after long cold minutes the Fat Man emerged from the shack. He looked neither left nor right but set out briskly down the street. 

Sano was torn. How the hell could he signal Saitou if the man didn't even bother to show up? Probably still tucked up in his 'friend's' house, Sano thought bitterly, watching the Fat Man get further and further away. Never mind that I broke my years best winning streak to stand out here in the cold and do his bloody work for him... 

With a stifled curse Sano began to follow. 

Fat man trotted briskly down the windy streets and Sanosuke followed him surreptitiously, sticking to corners and alleys where ever he could. He needn't have bothered, the man didn't so much as glance over his shoulder as he hurried on. The streets grew barer until they crossed the bridge and left the city behind. 

Keeping further back and sticking to the dark edges of the path now Sano faithfully followed, remembering the last man he'd dogged down darkened streets and cursing the memory. 

What the hell had he been thinking, following that skinny killer? It's not like he owed the man anything after all. On the contrary he still had the bloody scar from that damned pig sticker, and didn't his shoulder let him know in weather like this that it had been skewered so brutally. 

Absently Sano rubbed at his shoulder, fingers sliding over the wool of his new black coat. A warm coat and a few meals shouldn't buy a man's loyalty, Sano thought miserably, skirting the moonlight path and nipping to another tree. Fat man shuffled along ahead of him, still intent on his journey. 

Bloody Saitou bloody secret bloody police, Sano sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and pausing as he detected lights ahead of him. Sure enough he could see the heavy set man entering a torch lit yard, scattered with crates and men muffled against the cold. A horse nickered and pawed the ground impatiently, and Sano's eyes adjusted to the light, allowing him to make out a wagon and horse next to a rough shack. 

What's this lot doing out here? Sano thought to himself, tensing to nip to the next tree for a closer look. At that moment a hollow cough sounded out a few feet away from him. Sano froze and to his shock realised a man was standing in the moon shadows on the other side of the very tree he was peering past. 

The man huffed another little cough and hunched down further in his coat. 

Sano allowed himself to breathe again and took a cautious step backwards. Careful to avoid troublesome sticks the young gambler made his way to another tree, checking first to make sure no one was standing guard beneath it. With a quiet grunt he heaved himself up into the branches and settled into a watching mode. 

He didn't feel nearly so cold now, in fact his blood was pumping in his veins. Down in the clearing the crates were lifted six men at a time into the back of the wagon. The men groaned and the wooden buck board creaked as the cases were manhandled into place. Finally a rough cover was thrown over the top and tied into place. 

"Last one should be here soon," someone called from the doorway of the shack and Sano jumped, only just realising how quiet it had been while the men worked. 

Men melted into the shack and Sano watched curiously as one broke away from the group and trotted towards the trees. 

"About time," the man under the tree grumbled. "I'm freezing my balls off out here." 

"Go get a drink," the other man said gruffly, cuffing his friend's shoulder. 

With a narrowed glance Sano looked from the now deserted warehouse front to the two men beneath the tree and back to the last half a dozen crates. With sudden decision he swung out of the tree and landed lightly in front of the two startled men. 

"Cold night," he said agreeably. Then he swung his fists. 

A moment later the two men lay moaning in a crumpled heap and Sano was shaking his fist. "Bloody cold," he cursed. Then he sprinted for the light, peering at the wooden cases stamped boldly in black ink. 

The closest crate was nailed down and Sano gritted his teeth and slipped his fingers into the crack between boards, heaving with all his strength. The board squeaked and shifted, making an obscenely loud noise. Sano paused but there was no break in the chatter from the nearby shed. With fingers trembling just as much from adrenalin and exhaustion as the cold, Sano shifted the board to one side and thrust his hand into the gap. 

Waxy cloth beneath his fingers, smooth long lines beneath that. Pulling one up Sano stripped away the cloth, whistling under his breath as a blue black barrel emerged. 

"Guns," he whispered in disgust. 

"Oy!" a voice behind him yelled. 

And then the fun started. 

Sanosuke staggered into the shadow of the doorway, wiping absently at the blood running down into his eye. 

"Glad I bought a black coat," he muttered to himself through swollen lips, hoping the blood stains wouldn't show too much. His head was whirling and he gave into the urge to lean back against the sturdy wooden gate. 

First instinct told him to head home, but those persistent bastards had been on his trail for the last ten minutes and he didn't want to lead them back to his place. That ruled out the dojo as well. 

Sano grinned wickedly and then cursed under his breath as his split lip protested. Surely Saitou's 'friend' wouldn't mind if he dropped in? It was the least that skinny drip owed him for standing him up tonight. 

Tilting his head to listen for sounds of pursuit, Sano stepped cautiously out of the shadows, trying to ignore his spinning head and shaking legs. It had been one hell of a fight. 

Actually more flight than fight, Sano admitted to himself ruefully. He could take on twelve against one on his worst day, but when the bastards showed up with guns he knew when to cut his losses and make like the wind. 

With a shiver of memory Sano recalled for the thousandth time that night, that bitter night when the Sekihou tai had been broken, once and for all. Bullets fired into young men's bodies made a sound you never forgot, especially when those men were friends and loved ones. There was no honour in fighting with a gun, Sano reflected. 

'Course, there wasn't much honour in fighting with your fists when you ended up such a wreck either, he admitted, trying to keep to the shadows and still move quickly. His legs were decidedly weak now and his vision was going in and out. 

"You've had worse," he muttered to himself, breath forming ghostly patterns on the air in front of him. "Just a little way longer and you can see Saitou and tell him about the creeps with the guns. Then you kick him fair in the balls." 

Sano huffed a laugh. "Then faint in his arms." 

A shadow melted from a wall ahead and Sano stopped abruptly, setting his feet firmly on the road. One more fight before he made it to safety then. 

A lean face wavered before his eyes, amber orbs burning like fire between dark lashes. Next thing Sanosuke knew the world was spinning and he was encircled in arms like bands of steel, hot hard chest beneath his cheek. 

"Oy oy oy," he protested thickly. "I didn't get to kick you in the balls yet." 

Muffled laugh. "You can do it later," Saitou whispered. 

Sano swam back to consciousness when someone dabbed at his lip with something that stung like hell. 

"Hey, Fox lady, stop it!" he mumbled, attempting to push the offending dabber away. 

"Please hold still," a polite voice said and Sano's eyes flew open. A grizzled old man was leaning over him, cloth in his hand. 

"Who are you?" Sano said, trying to sit up but abruptly deciding against it when his head protested. 

"Let Hiro clean you up," a familiar voice ordered and Sano relaxed back, squinting over the man's shoulder. Saitou leaned against the door jamb, still impeccably attired in his police uniform. "Then you can tell me what happened." 

"I'll tell you now," Sano said irritably, pushing the old man's hand away again. "Leave me alone," he growled into surprised eyes. "I've had worse than this shaving." 

Sano signaled the old man, who huffed disapprovingly and heaved himself to his feet. 

"Where the hell were you?" Sano accused, picking up the man's discarded cloth and dabbing at his lip gingerly. 

"I was unavoidably delayed," Saitou dismissed. 

"That's it?" Sano asked incredulously. "I get the shit kicked out of me and you were unavoidably delayed?" He forced himself into a sitting position, not liking the helpless feeling of being on his back while he argued with the sharp eyed cop. 

"You should have gone home," Saitou returned. "I didn't tell you to follow the man." 

"You didn't tell me not to either," Sano pointed out. "And if I hadn't followed him I wouldn't have found the guns, would I?" 

Saitou's attention sharpened and Sano smiled in satisfaction. His wounds were forgotten as he basked in the unaccustomed pleasure of being the focus of Saitou's interest. 

"Guns?" 

Sano nodded complacently and described the night down to the last detail. By the time he was done Saitou had pushed away from the doorway and was standing before him, body tense. 

"You're sure it said Ichiguro on the crates?" he probed. 

Sano nodded. "It was pretty dark but I could make it out clearly enough. Aren't they the firm that supply the government with machine parts to set up that mill here?" 

Saitou smiled grimly. "They were," he said in satisfied tones. He turned on his heel and strode for the door. "Don't leave the house until I get back," he ordered over his shoulder. He flicked another glance back. "Take a bath." 

Sano watched with his mouth open as the ungrateful bastard disappeared. 

"That's it?" 

"Please allow me to tend your wounds," the old man said, appearing in the doorway again. 

Abruptly feeling every aching muscle, Sano sulkily agreed. 

Sano slept the rest of the night away, and most of the next morning too. When he awoke quiet footed Hiro had a meal waiting for him, as well as his laundered clothes folded neatly by the bed. 

"Your coat will take a little longer to dry," the old man apologised, lifting the lid on warm steaming rice and a plate of delicious looking pickles. 

"Did you get the blood stains out?" Sano said through his first mouthful, wincing as his sore lip protested. 

"Of course," Hiro said modestly. 

"Hn," Sano swallowed, pushing more rice into his waiting mouth. "I bet you've had plenty of practice shifting those sorts of stains, huh?" 

Modestly lowering his eyes to his lap the old man heaved himself to his feet. "Please enjoy your meal," he advised. "And when you pass water please do so in this jar." He indicated a lidded ceramic pot by the door while Sano choked on his pickled fish. "I need to check for blood." 

"Oy," Sano protested when he'd stopped sputtering, but the cheeky old man was gone. "Don't think I'm staying long enough to pee in your pot," Sano muttered, finishing his meal hastily. "Eat and run, that's my motto." 

"Fujito san requests you stay here until he return," a voice floated through the paper screen door. 

Sano raised a brow and lazily licked the bottom of the dish. "You think you can keep me here, Hiro san?" he called back. 

"I think Fujito san's request will be enough," Hiro returned complacently. 

"Huh," Sano disagreed. He tossed his plate aside and climbed to his feet, swaying alarmingly. His head hurt. Every muscle in his body hurt. He looked down at the colourful array of bruises covering his body. "Shit," he swore softly. 

"Maybe I will stay," he called nonchalantly, painfully making his way to the pot by the door. "But only as long as it suits me." 

"As you wish, sir," Hiro said respectfully. 

"Just until I rest up, eat some more of that skinny drip's food." 

"Fine idea, sir." 

Sano was sweating and shaking by the time he made it back to his bed roll. The door slid open soundlessly and he squinted through one throbbing eye ball as Hiro gathered up the pot with a sly smile. 

"Shit, even his servants are sneaky bastards," Sano groaned, flinging one forearm over his eyes to block out the daylight. "I don't stand a chance." 

By the next evening Sanosuke was bored and aching and just plain mad. "Oy, Hiro?" he called rudely, hobbling down the verandah. "Is that skinny bastard back yet? 

"Not yet, Sanosuke san," Hiro said patiently, raking methodically over the swirls of white gravel on the path. 

Sano grunted irritably and perched on the edge of the wooden deck. "Why do you spend so much time arranging something people are just gonna walk on?" he asked. 

"It gives me pleasure, sir," Hiro answered politely. 

Sano grunted again. "Don't call me sir," he ordered. "When's dinner?" 

Hiro straightened, one hand on his back. "If you're hungry, sir, I'll get started right now." 

"Don't hurry on my account," Sano shrugged. "But once I've eaten I'm outta here. I can't spend my life waiting here for that ignorant creep to show up." 

"Who are you calling ignorant?" A voice drawled, and Sano turned his head so fast his head spun. 

Saitou was leaning on the wall, cigarette smoke wreathing his head. 

Hiro bowed to his master and padded quietly away. 

"About time you got back," Sano retorted, blaming his tight chest on his injuries. "How long do you expect me to hang around here waiting for you?" 

Saitou pushed away from the wall and sauntered over. "Did you think I was asking you to stay for the pleasure of your company?" he murmured. 

"Of course not," Sano sputtered, trying to recapture his frustration of the day. The house that had seemed so empty around him all day now seemed full of life, as if its centre was restored. 

Saitou settled down on the steps, taking a deep draw on his cigarette. "We caught the ring leaders but the foot soldiers are still out there. I didn't want you recognised by one of them and compromising my mission." 

"And getting myself killed into the bargain," Sano prompted. 

Saitou flicked him a slightly contemptuous glance. "You wouldn't be working for me if you couldn't take care of yourself." His eyes widened slightly for effect. "At least I thought you could take care of yourself." 

"Oy, they had guns you know," Sano protested. 

"They don't any more," Saitou informed him with a satisfied smirk. He leaned back against the step and finished his cigarette, stubbing it carelessly under one boot. 

Sano studied the relaxed pose with growing astonishment. "You're in a good mood," he accused. 

Lazy amber eyes half closed. 

"Why shouldn't I be?" Saitou defended lazily. "I've been after those crooks for a long time." 

"Another notch on your belt, huh?" Sano said bitterly. "Another gold star for Fujito Goro?" 

"If you like." Shrugging carelessly Saitou unfolded his lean form and stretched into a yawn. "I'm going to take a bath." He walked catfooted down the wooden deck, pausing as he reached the wide open doors. "Join me," he ordered. 

"No thanks," Sano called after him, heart pounding in his chest. Join him? In that steamy bathing room? Naked? 

He might be an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. 

Ten minutes later he was at the bathing room door, lurking like a schoolboy. Why should he let Saitou's challenge stop him from taking a bath? It was just what his poor aching muscles needed. And really, what was the big deal? Seeing that skinny cop naked? 

With firm resolve Sano slid the door open and marched into the room. 

Saitou was sitting on a bathing stool, eyes closed. He was covered only by a small cloth held over his groin. 

Sano's first impression was of long pale limbs and ropy muscles. His second impression was that he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

"Join us," Saitou invited, eyes closed as Hiro scrubbed at his back. 

Was there any way he could run and preserve his pride? Sano asked himself desperately. The answer was a resounding no, so he slowly made his way over to the wet area. 

A man should look slightly absurd sitting there like that, shouldn't he? Sano asked himself in despair. Shoulders squared while a servant poured water on his back, long legs sprawled apart, cloth clutched to his groin. He should look vulnerable at the very least. 

So why did Saitou look so god damned sexy? 

"Do you want Hiro to scrub your back?" Saitou offered, eyes still closed. 

"No," Sano managed, deciding to get it over with. He stripped quickly, throwing his clothes behind him and quickly grabbing the cloth to preserve his modesty. With a bump he sat down on the bathing stool and cast another look at his adversary. To his shock those amber eyes were now open, staring at him with something like fire in his depths. 

The moment seemed frozen in time. Was that...? Could that actually be desire in those eyes? Desire for him? 

Saitou smiled lazily and climbed to his feet. "You should let Hiro help you," he murmured. Then he turned his back and stepped down into the bath. 

When did this happen? Sano asked himself feverishly as Hiro poured a bucket of warm water over him and began to scrub his back. When the hell did this happen? 

When did I stop wanting to be like him, and just start wanting him? 

Sano settled in the bath as far as was humanly possible from Saitou. There was no doubt about it now, he had to get out of here, he had to get away. Fascination with a man he considered a near perfect warrior was one thing. Desire for that same ruthless killer was quite another. 

After all this was no Kenshin. There was nothing to admire in this man beyond his fighting skills, nothing that redeemed him as a human being. 

Except his fanatical devotion to duty, Sano allowed. Duty that didn't end just because the cause he'd dedicated his life to was dead and buried. 

And his sense of justice too, Sano added fairly. The man hated corruption like poison. 

And then there were those long lean legs and those muscled shoulders, Sano considered, feeling a little light headed in the steamy atmosphere. Fine fingers, sinewy arms, tight dimpled buttocks... 

"It's a little warm in here!" Sanosuke blurted out. 

Saitou opened one eye. "It's supposed to be." 

"Right," Sano agreed, scratching his head. "Uh, you never told me about the Ichigura Corporation. What happened?" 

That lazy eye closed. "There's no need for you to know," he dismissed. 

Rising ire conquered desire and Sano embraced it. "Oy, I risked my life to bring you that information!" 

"Yes, you did your part. And I did mine." 

"Fine," Sano sulked. "Be like that." 

"Now now," Saitou chuckled. "No need to sulk. You helped stop a lot of death and destruction. You should be proud." 

"Maybe I'm just getting used to helping save Japan," Sano joked, warming to that chuckle despite himself. "Do you-" he hesitated, unsure whether it was safe to ask personal questions. "Do you ever..." He trailed away, deciding his first instinct had been right. "I don't think I like working for the Meiji Government," he said instead. 

"You don't work for the Government," Saitou said coolly. "You work for me, and I work for Japan. That makes you a patriot, kid." 

"I always was," Sanosuke shot back. 

"Now I have a question for you," Saitou murmured. 

Sanosuke felt himself flushing under the unaccustomed attention. 

"Doesn't it strike you as odd? Once you were Sekhihou Tai, fighting to destroy the Shogun. And I was once Shinsen Gumi, fighting to preserve him. And now here we are, and I work for the Government and you hate them." 

"Doesn't strike me as odd," Sano retorted. "Just a sign of the fucked up times we live in. Kenshin was Ishin Shishi, Yahiko's father died with the Shouga Tai, fighting for the Shogun." He shrugged. "But each knows the other fought for what he believed in at the time." 

"Yes, the true tragedy of a civil war," Saitou said lightly. "Both sides consider themselves patriots, and both sides fight with all their strength for what they believe. Makes for a bloody war." 

"You'd know," Sano shot back, without heat. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing. This was the first time Saitou had spared a moment to talk to him like a real person. Like an equal almost. Had he gained his respect with the information he'd found? 

"You look like a twelve year old boy when you frown like that." 

Warm smoky breath feathered against his face, and with a start Sano realised the older man had moved until he was mere inches away. And there was no mistaking that look in Saitou's eyes this time. Desire, burning amber flames of desire flaring at him from that lean face. 

"A-and is that what you prefer?" Sano stuttered. "Twelve year olds?" 

This unforgivable remark prompted only a low laugh, smoke scented breath warm against his skin. Long slim fingers reached up and grabbed his chin, tilting Sano's head back. 

"Shut up," Saitou murmured. Then he lowered his lips and crushed Sano's beneath them. 

Quick fleeting impressions raced across Sano's mind. Thin hard lips, hot pointed tongue, callused fingers cupping his face, just the merest hint of flavour, something exotic and unbearably wild. And just when he was beginning to know that flavour, desire it, crave it, the lips pulled back and it was gone, all but lingering traces. 

Sanosuke licked his lips, eyes focused intently on Saitou's lips, fuller now, and flushed. His heart was pumping in his ears, his skin was burning, and his mind focused on just one thing. He must taste that flavour again, one more time. 

Saitou's narrowed eyes were studying him, slipping from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes, fires still flaring. He opened his mouth but before a sound could emerge Sano was wrapping his own strong young hands around Saitou's neck and dragging his face back down. 

"If you stop now I'll give you that kick in the balls I owe you," Sanosuke growled, crushing his lips against the laughing curve. Then he pressed forward aggressively, lips probing, tongue broaching, hands gripping. 

Saitou pulled back, strong fingers pressing Sano's arms, turning the skin white beneath them. Panting for breath Sano drew back and opened dazed eyes, uncaring that his abused lip had once again split, spilling crimson blood down in droplets into the steaming water. 

"What is wrong with you?" Sano demanded, heart pounding in his ears. "You started this, let's get it on!" 

"Try this," Saitou murmured, seizing Sano's thighs with strong fingers and lifting him in the hot water. Gripping the older man's shoulders Sano allowed himself to be shifted onto the older man's lap, gasping out his pleasure as their hot cocks crossed like swords between them. 

"Good?" Saitou whispered against Sano's throat, and the younger man could only nod. 

"Now, less like an attack this time, eh?" 

Any other time Sano would have bristled under the implied put down, but this time he was too eager to taste those lips once more. Eyes intent he nodded once and leaned forward again, conscious only of the sensations shivering over his skin at every point they touched. 

Their lips met. 

And Saitou followed his every move as if they were dancing, twisting his head as Sano opened his mouth, meeting the younger man's tongue with his own as Sano eagerly explored and tasted, desperately trying to fill this craving. 

Sano's fingers ran from Saitou's shoulder down to his chest, glorying in the feel of that hot silky skin. The older man's lips were exploring his neck and Sano tilted his head back, eyes closed as he tried to cope with the rush of sensation over taking him. 

Long fingers stroked down his back, talented lips and tongue painted intriguing patterns on his throat, and between them, the most intimate touch of all. 

Unable to resist Sano opened his eyes and peered down into the water, wanting to see them joined so intimately. Saitou followed his glance and one hand swept lazily around and captured Sano's own hand, guiding it slowly through the water. Then, cupping the younger man's hand Saitou wrapped them around both their cocks, holding them together. 

Sano bucked like a horse, convulsively tightening his grip, feeling Saitou begin the stroking motion he hadn't even known he was craving. Warm flesh and warm water, firm strokes and that talented mouth was back again, tasting him, sucking his skin, branding him. Sano realised he didn't know where he began and Saitou ended, they were one nerve, one feeling, one pulsing beating heart heading towards a destination he couldn't begin to imagine. 

And then they were there. 

Sano buried his head in the hollow between Saitou's shoulder and his neck, smoothing his chin over sweat prickled skin. Absently he flicked out his tongue and collected a salty droplet. The older man shivered beneath him. 

"What are you trying to do?" Saitou whispered in his ear, his own tongue tip lazily tracing the lobe. 

Sano could only grunt, unable to string two words together. His brain was melted, his body felt lighter than air. Was it only an hour ago he'd been hobbling around this house like an old man? Now he felt as if he could leap right over it. 

Saitou gripped his waist and tugged him back, separating their bodies, allowing the water to swirl between them. Sano opened one eye and regretfully watched the proof of their union swirl away in the water around them. 

"Oy," he protested sleepily. 

With a rush of water Saitou stood and offered one hand. Sano opened his other eye and surveyed it suspiciously. 

It looked like an invitation, but an invitation to what? Another quick tumble in the tub? Maybe a slightly drier tumble between some sheets? 

Or was there deeper meaning in that proffered member, did Sano's very future lie in the palm of that hand that hand wielded death for so long, meted out justice and revenge alike? 

A sudden yawn split Sano's face and he gave into it, eyes crinkling and jaw cracking. With a nod he decided he was just too tired to care. 

He held out his own hand and accepted it. 

End of Part Three 


	4. Gamble Part Four

**Gamble. **

Chapter 4. 

Sano curled his toes into the futon and sighed pleasurably. "You are one sick bastard," he murmured fondly. 

Saitou bestowed one last lick on the wrinkled scar and looked up. "You're only just now figuring that out?" 

"I mean it," Sano insisted, cupping one muscled shoulder and squeezing. He opened one eye and glanced down at the dark head once again bent assiduously to his task. "No one should get so turned on by fondling a scar that they made!" 

"A man's entitled to admire his own handiwork," Saitou pointed out, lifting his head and studying Sano through the stray strands of hair over his eyes. "Face it, kid, this is a work of art." 

"I may not know anything about art, but I know what I like," Sano quoted. "And I don't like getting stuck with a bloody great sword, thank you very much." 

"As usual you miss the point," Saitou said, sliding his hand down the younger man's side to his hip and pulling him closer in a possessive move. "A clean thrust, missing bone and important muscles. Perfect." 

"Perfect would have been never bleeding all over the floor of Jo-chan's dojo," Sano said, vainly trying to keep his mind on the argument. The older man was sliding a long lean thigh between Sano's legs, smooth skin caressing places Sano hadn't even known he'd had before today. 

"It was necessary," Saitou whispered, his lips now buried against Sano's blessedly unscarred neck. The young man shuddered at the puffs of moist warm air scudding over his sensitized skin. 

"Okay," Sano managed to stutter. "As long as you promise not to do it again..." He trailed away, leaning back to allow maximum attention to his throat. 

"I promise not to do it again," Saitou swore sincerely. "Unless it's absolutely necessary." 

"Um," Sano sighed as that talented mouth found his breast bone. Then the words sank in. "What?" 

More puffs of laughter as Saitou laughed against his skin, and Sano contented himself with a not so gentle slap on the shoulder he'd been clutching. "Oy," he warned. "No threatening, punching or gouging in bed." 

Saitou suddenly sprang up and flipped him over, catching Sano so completely by surprise that the first he knew of it was when he found himself with a mouthful of futon. 

"How about tackling?" Saitou asked leisurely, running his hand down Sano's back to the curve of his buttock. 

"What the hell...?" Sano sputtered, his lazy sensual mood torn away. He tried to turn back over but a steely hand on the small of his back blocked him, holding him down firmly. 

"Don't move," Saitou warned, voice hard. 

Heart beating loudly in his ears, Sano froze. The hand cupping his buttock was stroking softly, gently. Then moist air and the lightest touch of all. It felt like a kiss. 

Before he could register his feelings the moist touch was gone and the hand was back, now tracing up to his spine and then back down to the neglected butt cheek, again stroking softly. 

Chest rising and falling against the warm sheet Sano waited, as still as a statue. Nothing else existed now, all other thoughts and feelings had faded away as his senses stretched out for that touch. 

Again the moist kiss, this time accompanied by an anointing tongue, tracing some mysterious pattern on his skin. 

"Please," Sano groaned, not even knowing what he was begging for. 

Both cheeks were cupped now, squeezing gently, tugging at the round globes. A cool stream of air wafted over his skin and Sano's whole body contracted to a single point as warm lips followed a moment later, pointed tongue probing sharply. 

Convulsing helplessly against the sheets Sano came as hard as he ever had in his life, as hard as if he hadn't come twice already in the last few hours. His body spent itself mindlessly and he thrust along with it, groaning softly in time. 

When he came back to himself he was laying against Saitou's shoulder, limbs sprawled carelessly over the older man's body. Uncomfortably he became aware of the long lean hand cupping his lax genitals possessively. 

"What the hell was that?" Sano whispered, fingers clutching broad shoulders like a lifeline. 

"Art," Saitou whispered back. 

Sano woke with his nose twitching and his belly rumbling. With eyes still closed he sat up and sniffed the air. 

"You have the nose of a bloodhound," Saitou drawled. 

Sano's eyes shot open and he peered through the harsh morning light. The older man was sitting in front of a low table set with dishes. He held a bowl to his mouth and sipped at a steaming soup. 

"Only for food," Sano said automatically, fighting the urge to pull the covers up to his bare chest like a shy maiden. 

"Help yourself," Saitou invited generously, nodding at the breakfast spread. 

Sano would have liked nothing more but he was uncomfortably aware of his undressed state beneath the covers. Desperately he looked around for the robe he'd dragged on after their bath last night, but the floor was tidy and without a sign of anything he could use to preserve his modesty. 

"It's getting cold," Saitou informed him. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out a neatly folded robe. He tossed it. 

Sano snatched it away from his face and scowled. "You trying to make me uncomfortable?" he growled, thrusting his arms into the loose sleeves. 

"I don't see how anything I do could make your cheeks any redder," Saitou said politely. 

"It's anger," Sano defended, feeling said cheeks flame even hotter. He scrambled off the bed and dragged the robe around himself. "And where do you get off being all superior this morning?" he challenged, reaching for a bowl and ladling the hot noodles and soup clumsily. 

"I'm no different from usual," Saitou said, raising one arched brow in an expression of surprise. 

Sano thought about it for a moment. "Good point," he allowed, blowing on the noodles and shoveling a mouthful down. "You're always rude and annoying." 

"Exactly," Saitou agreed, lowering his bowl and spooning more noodles into it. "Why should anything have changed?" 

"Just because you put your mouth on every part of my body last night?" Sano challenged, deciding to take the offensive in this little morning war of words. He should have known the older man was not so easily disconcerted. 

"Just so," Saitou agreed, inclining his head in agreement. 

"Nothing changes, hmm?" Sano mused, sipping at the thin broth and slurping up a long noodle. He tilted his head and cast a look at his new lover, weighing him up with new eyes. Long thin-fingered hands held the bowl delicately, lips pursed as he sipped, lowered eyes narrowed in sensual pleasure, strong throat muscles rippling as he swallowed. 

Sano swallowed. "Nothing changes," he repeated hoarsely. 

Saitou shrugged, wide shoulders stirring the thin robe's fabric where it hugged his chest. "Why should it?" 

Eyes fixed on the widening gap in the robe Sano wondered how he could get Saitou to shrug again. "Uh huh," he agreed vaguely. 

"As long as you understand a few things," Saitou qualified, draining the last of his soup and setting the bowl down on the table. 

Sano's attention sharpened. What was this? The big brush off? Or just a bunch of rules and regulations designed to hide him in the shadows with the rest of this guys private life? 

"What things?" he asked warily. 

Saitou lifted his eyes and gazed directly at him, amber eyes flaring. "That tonight it's your turn to put your lips all over my body." 

Noodles flew in every direction as Sano sputtered and choked. Chopsticks fell from nerveless hands and the fine bowl fell to the mat, scattering the remaining noodles onto the floor. 

"After all it's only fair," Saitou continued undeterred. He picked at a noodle that had found it's way to his lap and deposited it in his empty bowl. 

"Fair is good," Sano said hoarsely. He looked down at the bowl by his knee, wondering how it had gotten down there. "Um, any reason why we have to wait until tonight?" 

Amber eyes ignited and Sano had a sudden vision of himself being swallowed up by those flames. 

"I said a few things," Saitou reminded him softly. 

Sano shook his head, trying to get his scattered thoughts and his rampant erection under control. It wasn't easy as the two seemed to be connected right at this moment. "What else?" he said impatiently. 

"If you join me in my bed again then it's by your own choice. No seduction, no kid gloves. In my bed I am master." 

"Master?" Sano tasted the word, not sure he liked the inference. "You're not talking about anything kinky, are you?" he asked directly. 

One corner of his lips shifted into a smile. On anyone else it was the equal of a broad grin. "Depends what you mean by kinky," he said honestly. 

"You're asking me to trust you," Sano realized. 

Saitou inclined his head. "You've trusted me with your life." 

_Now you want my heart too, eh?_ Sano thought. He cast a look back over his shoulder to the rumpled bed, the covers on Saitou's side laid back neatly, his own side a tangled mess. _That bed kinda symbolizes the two of us,_ Sano mused to himself. _He's so ordered and restrained, I'm the complete opposite. He wants me to lay my body in his hands... _

Hands that last night had strung him out on a rack of pleasure. Hands that had stroked him, held him down, left faint bruises that Sano didn't have to see to know were there. 

Hands that already held his life in their grasp, as Saitou had admitted. If one word filtered into the alleyways of Tokyo that Sagara Sanosuke was a spy for the Secret Police, he was a walking dead man. 

Sano looked back at Saitou who sat patiently, hands lax by his side, eyes half closed. It would be sweet to climb back into that bed and give himself over to those strong hands. But to let Saitou master him... Could he do it? 

"I'll climb back into your bed, if you want me," Sano said slowly. "I'll let you take the lead, after all, it worked well enough for me last night." He watched in satisfaction as the merest tinge of color climbed thin sallow cheeks. The sight gave him the courage to say what he had to. 

"But you'll never master me, Saitou. I'll bend if it suits me, but when it doesn't I'll come up with my fists flying. Okay?" 

Eyes hooded Saitou studied him and Sano thrust his shoulders back, holding his head high. Would the other man accept these terms? Or would he decide that Sanosuke was not who he wanted in his bed after all? 

With a lithe move Saitou was on his feet, holding out one hand, palm up, fingers curling in an invitation. 

Heart pounding Sano reached out and took the offered hand, curling his fingers around it and feeling Saitou's fingers warm against his skin. It was strangely intimate, as if their bodies were pressed together and wrapped around one another. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and they stood there for long moments in the bright square of morning sun, hands and eyes linked. 

Then Saitou led the way. 

Sanosuke fell to his knees on the thick covers, facing his lover. 

"You're beautiful," Saitou said and from anyone else Sano would have rejected the compliment, bristling against the notion that his strong manly body could be considered beautiful of all things. But Saitou's words were simple, his eyes steadfast and direct. It wasn't even a compliment so much as a statement of fact. 

Under his eyes Sano felt beauty surround him, coloring his body in a golden haze of light. Long hands rested for a moment on his shoulders and then gently hooked into the neckline of the robe, tugging the two sides down. Sano looked down, following their intimate action as the robe pooled in his lap, trapping his arms loosely by his sides. One hand bunched the fabric tightly at the front, trapping his arms further and forcing his body back into a gentle arc. 

Then Saitou was leaning over him, his shadow blocking out the sun as his lips found Sanosuke's throat and pressed a fierce kiss there. 

Sano bowed back with the motion, content to let his body be shaped to the stronger man's will, eyes half closing as the lips opened and suckled passionately. They pressed harder and the world rocked away as Sano fell onto his back, urged by those persistent hands and lips. His robe was stripped open and he could feel the smooth cotton of Saitou's robe rubbing against his fiery skin, caressing his weeping erection. 

Then Saitou parted his own robe, letting it fall on either side of Sano's body like the wings of some great bird of prey. Now nothing separated them, not even air as their sweat moistened bodies molded together. 

Sano could feel his pleasure building and he moved restlessly, needing more pressure, more friction. He needed to pump his pleasure against his lover's skin, and he could have screamed out his joy as Saitou rolled a little to one side and reached between their bodies. Long hot fingers closed around him for a moment, bringing him to the brink... 

Then they stroked between his legs and grasped his tight sack, pulling sharply. 

Sano yelped and bit his tongue. "What the f-!" he exploded. Saitou's mouth crushed his profanity even as his hands cupped his balls, gently massaging away the ache. 

"What did you do that for?" Sano sputtered, frustrated desire a spike in his belly. 

"You come too fast," Saitou explained languidly, one hand holding his hip while the other fondled his balls. 

The ache in his belly fading a little Sano settled back grumpily, feeling pleasure washing over him where those talented hands caressed. "Define too fast," he grumbled. 

"Anytime before me?" Saitou suggested. He stroked his lips over Sano's cheek and licked the curl of his ear lobe. "Anytime I'm not inside you?" 

Sano's toes curled with pleasure at the caress, then his mind caught up. "What? Inside?" He forced his eyes open and met Saitou's amused gaze, just inches from his own. "Inside me?" 

"Hip deep," Saitou whispered. 

"No way," Sano pronounced, trying to sit up. The hand on his hip tightened, unfortunately so did the one wrapped around his balls. "Hey! I told you'd I walk if you did anything I didn't like!" 

"I haven't done it yet," Saitou pointed out. "And you also told me you'd let me take the lead." 

"Yeah," Sano agreed, swallowing hard. "But not there! Real men don't..." He flushed but this time made no effort to hide it. "Real men don't take it up the ass!" 

"You're saying I'm not a real man?" Saitou drawled, raising his arched brow again. 

"What I wouldn't give to wipe that smug smile off your face," Sano muttered resentfully, not even wanting to follow that train of thought. Saitou bending over for some guy, hands clenched in front of him, eyes half closed as someone pounded into him from behind... 

"Parts of you seem to think it's a good idea," Saitou said gently, his hand sliding up and circling Sano's throbbing erection. "Look, they're standing up and applauding." 

"No way you took it up the ass from anyone," Sano accused. "Admit it!" 

Saitou studied him for long seconds. "Would it diminish me in your eyes?" he asked softly. 

Taken aback Sano could only stare for a moment. "Would you care?" he returned, voice hushed. 

"Why should I?" 

"That's not an answer." Long fingers began a stroking movement and Sano began cursing under his breath as his traitorous body began to move rhythmically. 

"If you can answer a question with a question..." Saitou trailed away. "Sanosuke." 

Sano's heart thudded to a screaming halt in his chest for long seconds. It took him a moment to realize why, and by the time he did his heart was beating again, so loudly he could hardly hear himself think. 

That was... Was that the first time Saitou had called him by name? 

"Sanosuke, a man is judged by the mark he leaves on the world, by the way he raises his children and serves his country." 

Noble words from those lips, wicked hands still stroking. Sano's body strained for the caress, his ears greedily took in every word. 

"A man can't be judged by his lovemaking. That shouldn't even make sense to a ruffian like yourself." 

Sano closed his eyes and concentrated on that hand, trying to find the place inside himself that had jumped in reaction to Saitou's desire. 

"I'm afraid," he admitted before he could censor himself. His eyes flew open but he met only cool understanding in his lover's eyes, so he could feel no regret at the revelation. 

"Not of pain," Saitou stated. "I've seen you put yourself through agony in a fight." 

"No, not of pain." 

"Of appearing less than a man then? To who? Only you and I are in this bed." 

Sano nodded. "Not that either," he forced out. 

"Ah," Saitou breathed. His eyes were alight with understanding. "There are different kinds of pain," he murmured. "You've never been this intimate with anyone, have you?" 

Sano couldn't meet those eyes any longer. He didn't think he could bear to see mockery in their depths. None of this was going like he'd wanted, and even that caressing hand now only cupped him, pressing his half hardness back against his own belly. 

"Sanosuke," Saitou breathed, and then suddenly hard lips were crushing his own, forcing his jaw open, ravishing him with tongue and teeth. When the attack was over Sano could only blink his eyes open and stare up at his lover, looming over him. 

There was no mockery in those eyes, only dancing amber flames. "Trust me." 

It was a question, it was an order. Sano lifted his arms and cupped his hands around strong lean forearms, sliding them up to broad shoulders with one long caress. "Damnit," he cursed. 

The flames exploded back into life and Sanosuke gladly flung himself into their pure heat. 

When Sano awoke this time it was with a leaden feeling in his belly and a weight behind his eyes. He groaned under his breath and tried to decide if it was worth hiding his head under the covers for the rest of his life. Finally he pushed the covers down and sat up, rubbing his face and looking around the blessedly empty room. 

How could he have done that? How could he have revealed his deepest darkest secrets to a man he wasn't even sure he liked, let alone trusted? 

On the other hand Saitou hadn't mocked him over his revelation. Nor had he taken advantage of Sano's shocked passivity in the face of his desires. 

In other words my ass is still intact, Sano thought to himself, ruefully patting the ass in question. He rolled to his feet, admitting to himself that he did feel alive and invigorated. Two full bouts of marathon sex since the night before had put the roses in his cheeks if nothing else. 

But what did he face from Saitou now? Looking back it seemed all he'd ever wanted from the older man was respect and approval. Now all he was probably going to get was patronized. 

Even more so than usual. 

His clothes were folded neatly by his bed and as the meal timer in his stomach told him it was nearly lunch Sano decided he might as well brave the lion in his den. After all the worst that could happen already had. He'd bared his vulnerable underbelly to the beast and hadn't even been nipped in response. 

Sliding the door open Sano followed his nose to the kitchen at the back of the house. Hiro was cooking up a storm and characteristically Sano's spirits lifted at the prospect of a good meal. 

What was he worried about? He'd had great sex and free meals. What more could a man expect from life? 

"Morning, Hiro," he greeted. 

The servant turned and smiled. "Almost afternoon, Sano san," he commented, eyes twinkling. 

Sano leaned against the door jamb and stuck his hands in his pockets casually. "Almost lunch time, that's all I care about. Um, is Saitou around?" 

Hiro turned back to his bubbling pots. "He had work to do. He said he'd be home this afternoon, and asked if you'd wait for him." He glanced over his shoulder. "Bean soup?" 

Sano grinned, the immediate worries fading. "Sounds good!"

Belly full, Sano made himself useful all afternoon helping Hiro trim bushes and pull weeds from the thick gardens along the high walls. 

"Who owns this house, Hiro?" he asked the servant directly, brushing his hands together. 

Hiro flicked him a quick glance. "I work for Fujita san," he said evasively. 

"Is this his house?" 

"No need to question Hiro, Sanosuke," Saitou said from behind him. Sano spun quickly. 

The older man was leaning against the porch rail in his police uniform, cigarette dangling from his fingers, eyes slitted against the afternoon light. 

"Only way I'm gonna find out what I need to know," Sano threw back, heart beating fast. Why did this lean faced sonuva bitch have this effect on him every time? 

Hiro nodded to his employer and hurried away. 

"Why don't you ask me?" 

Sano shrugged. "So you can tell me to mind my own business? I don't care that much." 

"Don't get me wrong," Saitou said quietly. "I'm not angry with you for asking questions behind my back. Good intelligence is the only way to make a move in this confusing world. If you know what's ahead of you can you choose your steps wisely and avoid any pitfalls." 

Sano sighed and sat on the low verandah. "Cripes, Saitou, I was only asking who own the house I'm staying in. Don't get all Shinsen Gumi on me, okay?" 

Saitou shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to." 

"Hmpf." Sano studied the older man's nonchalant pose. What was Saitou thinking? Was he remembering the night before? And that morning? Had the dynamic between them changed? 

"Speaking of intelligence," Sano took the chance to say. "I better get back to all my super important informant work pretty soon, hadn't I? After all, someone might have been stealing pickles from the grocer's again. Or the security guard at the train station might have been consorting with prostitutes behind the guard house, making the trains run late." 

"I do have a job for you," Saitou agreed, ignoring the frivolity. 

Sano whipped his head around. "A job?" 

"This particular job calls for a loud mouth who hates the government and who's not afraid to use his fists. Of course I thought of you straight away." 

"Thanks," Sano said, feigning a sour face. "What do I have to do?" 

"Hang around the bars down by the fish markets. Bully boys are being recruited for work down there." 

"What sort of work?" 

"Protection work. Breaking a few windows, painting rude slogans. The group I'm after likes to stir up anti-foreigner feelings and cashes in on peoples dissatisfaction with the Meiji Government's policies." 

"I just gotta get hired?" 

Saitou nodded. "Once they have you breaking heads for them you can feed me information about their movements, who they're targeting, anything useful you hear." 

Sano thought about it for a moment. "So I've graduated from informant to spy?" 

Saitou snorted, cigarette smoke trailing from his nostrils. "Don't flatter yourself, kid. You barely make the grade as an informant." 

Sano jumped up, eager for a juicy argument. "You are full of crap," he accused. "You know the information I got you about Ichiguro was useful. Admit it!" 

"I admit it," Saitou said graciously. "But considering the magnificent wages you've had from me, that one piece of information came rather easily to you." 

Sano's blood pressure rose. "Easy?" he repeated incredulously. He pointed to a tender spot on his neck with his bandaged hand. "I got the crap kicked out of me, thank you very much. You call this easy?" 

Saitou grasped his chin, tilting his head a little to one side. "I believe I gave you that one," he said coolly. 

Sano realized too late it was a love bite throbbing on his neck, not an old bruise. Saitou's hands still gripped his chin, and those slitted amber eyes were stroking over his skin like fingers. Smoke scented breath bathed his face and Sano breathed it in, feeling light headed. He licked his lips, finding a tender swollen place there. 

He pointed to the place. "What about that one?" he asked huskily. 

Saitou scrutinized the slight swelling. "That looks familiar too," he pronounced, then he leaned forward and engulfed the slight tenderness with his lips, laying a suckling kiss there, gently pulling the flesh as he lifted his head. "Yes, very familiar." 

"Oy oy," Sano panted. "You're very bold out here in broad daylight." 

One eyebrow raised. "It was broad daylight this morning too," Saitou reminding him. 

Sano's breath caught. "You wanna..." He broke off, face flushing. "Again?!" 

Saitou squeezed Sano's chin in a fond pinch and then pushed his head back gently. "Don't you think about anything else, boy?" 

Flushing, Sano thrust his pointed chin back out belligerently. "What's the matter, old man? Can't get it up again?" He feigned a sad sigh. "I suppose that's what happens when I consort with men twice my age." 

Saitou's eyes gleamed. "All the assassins' the Ishin Shishi sent against me couldn't do the job," he said thoughtfully. "Even the Battousai gave it his best shot and failed. So now you're trying to do it with sex, right?" 

Sano couldn't resist the dirty grin that broke out across his face. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he decided. He couldn't resist teasing. "And here I thought you wouldn't respect me again after what I told you this morning." He held his breath. 

"I wouldn't worry about it," Saitou said coolly and Sano shook his head, knowing what was coming. "I never respected you to start with." 

"I knew you were going to say that!" Sano howled after him as the older man turned on his heel and strode away. 

Sano stood on the low porch for a moment longer, enjoying the lingering scent of tobacco smoke and very masculine man. 

Then he bounded after Saitou, hoping they could fit another argument in before dinner. 

What more could a man ask for? 

End of Part Four


	5. Gamble Part Five

Gamble 

Part Five. 

By Gillian 

Sano finished his dish of sake and tossed it carelessly onto the low table, burping richly. 

"You're quite a drinker, Sanosuke san," Hado said admiringly. 

"When someone else's buying," Sano boasted, then broke into raucous laughter. He knew the sake was having an effect on him but he deliberately exaggerated it, playing his role to the hilt. "Anyway, as I was saying, I think we should do something about those damn foreigners in town. Who the hell do they think they are, swanning around looking down their noses at us?" 

"Sano san, calm down," Hado said nervously, looking over his shoulder at the crowded tavern. He lowered his voice. "You never know who's listening." 

"Hell with that!" Sano roared. "If I can't talk freely in my own country, I might as well be living in one of those barbarian hell holes! This is Japan! Even if we do live under the stinkin' Meiji Government." 

"Sst!" Hado hissed, eyes widening in panic. In the doorway two uniformed police officers stood, glancing into the dim smoky drinking house. 

Sano shook his head at his new friend's state. Hado had been trying to pick him up all night and he'd obviously gotten a lot more than he bargained for. 

'Sorry, Hado san,' Sano thought apologetically. 'Just following orders.' 

"Damn police too," Sano growled. "I'll take em all on." He staggered to his feet but restraining hands held him back. 

"Please," a hard voice beseeched. "Get him out the back way, I don't need any more trouble from the authorities in my bar." 

Hands manhandled Sano through a screen and out into a muddy alley. The cool night air hit him like a fist and he reeled for a moment. Obviously the sake had effected him a little more than he'd thought. 

"Stay out, troublemaker," someone spat, pushing Sanosuke forward and turning away. Sano allowed himself to stumble but caught his footing neatly before he could fall to the muddy ground. He wasn't that drunk. 

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. This was the third bar he'd been thrown out of this week. People were starting to think the ex-gangster Zanza had turned into a loud mouthed drunk. 

Not much of a step down, Sano admitted to himself, straightening his jacket and brushing off the grubby fingerprints. Another wasted night. 

"Friend," a voice whispered from the shadows. 

Maybe not, Sano thought. 

"Who's there?" he said belligerently, clenching his fists. 

"A friend who believes what you believe," the voice said. A man stepped from the shadows and Sano studied him quickly. Ordinary looking was his first thought, dark clothes, not too expensive, not too cheap. 

"A friend?" Sano questioned. This didn't sound like a pick-up line, or a challenge. His heart quickened. "I don't think I need any more friends." 

"A possible employer then," the man broached. 

"Ptui," Sano spat. "A man who works for a living is a damn fool." 

"I think this kind of work is right up your alley," the man smiled, revealing one crooked front tooth. "My people are always looking for right-thinking men, men who aren't afraid to use their fists and their beliefs to earn a little spare cash." 

Sano knuckled his eyes, feigning the after effects of drunkenness. "The cash part sounds good," he slurred. 

"I can see you need to think it over," the man said smoothly. "Perhaps we can meet tomorrow evening? Do you know the Golden Carp?" 

Sano nodded. "I'll think about it," he yawned. Through slitted eyes he watched as Crook-tooth melted back into the shadows. Not such an ordinary man after all, he mused to himself, noting the silent cat-like moves. 

Later that night he lay in his narrow bed, one hand under his head, contemplating the shadows on his ceiling. The mission meant little to him really. What was one more bunch of troublemakers in town? This era seemed to have them spilling out of every crack. 

And it wasn't even the pay, in fact it seemed the more money he had in his pocket the more he went through. 

Fulfilling his mission meant he got to see Saitou again. It was as simple as that. 

Sano pulled back and took a breath, feeling the soft pulse of his throbbing lips beating in time with his heart beat. "You have a tooth missing," he observed, tongue still tingling from the leisurely kissing session. 

Saitou toyed with a strand of Sano's hair idly, eyes slitted with languid pleasure. "You can thank your friend the Battousai for that. He knocked it out." 

Sano raised a surprised brow. "Damn, I must have missed that." 

"I was rather pissed about it at the time, if I remember correctly. I'd rather break a limb than lose a tooth." 

"At least it wasn't at the front, spoiling your boyish good looks," Sano said, nodding soberly. Then he cracked up, rolling over onto his back and chuckling merrily. 

Saitou rolled over and pinned him, hands whipping out and holding Sano's hands down to the mat beneath them. "You don't like my looks?" he asked menacingly. 

Sano's breath caught and his heart started pounding faster in excitement. This deadly teasing mood was guaranteed to lead to something he'd enjoy. 

"Like?" he said breathlessly, pretending to consider. "Well, I suppose I have always had a fondness for stick insects. Is that what you mean?" 

Fingers threaded with his own, clenching hard. One lean thigh insinuated itself between Sano's and Saitou opened his mouth to speak, eyes flashing wickedly. Then his face closed and he turned his head to look at the closed door. 

"Sir?" Hiro's voice called through the thin screen. 

Saitou was on his feet in a moment, tightening his robe around his lean waist. 

"You have a visitor, sir," Hiro continued through the door. 

Sano sat up and pulled his robe back up to his shoulders, stunned at the sudden change in his lover. It had been so long since he'd seen that deadly face he'd almost forgotten how truly cold those eyes could get, how like stone Saitou's face could become. 

"Trouble?" Sano growled, already clenching his fists. 

"Not at all," Saitou said easily. He turned a calm glance on Sano. "Just an unexpected visit from an old friend. Please stay in here out of sight." 

Sano nodded, stifling a pang of resentment. It wasn't like he wanted to be introduced to any of Saitou's old friends, presuming such a thing existed. He waited until the door was closed behind his lover before padding over and bending to listen. Soft footsteps padded away down the hall and he waited a moment longer and then followed. 

"Fujita-san," a voice greeted from the dark garden and Sano crouched down and slid a screen open just a little. A man stood in the front yard by the gate, bathed in the light of torches held by the men flanking him. 

Guards, Sano recognized instantly, bracing himself to leap to Saitou's side if this looked like turning nasty, whatever the older man had ordered to the contrary. 

"Anzai-san," Saitou greeted smoothly. "What brings you by so late?" 

"I warned you, Fujita-san," Anzai said, his hard voice ringing in the quiet evening air. "I warned you not to bring him to my sister's house again. It's bad enough that you mix with such street trash every day, but to flaunt him here... I'm speechless." 

"Apparently not," Saitou observed dryly. He turned his head away as if in faint distaste. "I will not speak of such a private matter to you, Anzai-san. Your sister would be horrified to know you were here making a fool of yourself." 

"I'm making a fool of myself?" Anzai sputtered, flecks of spittle flying from his lips and glinting briefly in the flickering torch light. "You debauch yourself with such an unmanly liaison and have the nerve to face me so boldly?" 

With a feeling of unreality Sano realized he was the subject of this tirade. "Unmanly?" he repeated under his breath. 

Saitou shook his head. "For your sister's sake I face you, Anzai-san. She and I at least understand each other. For my lover's sake I don't beat you to death for your slurs. You're not worth the time it would keep me from his bed." With that Saitou turned his back and took a step toward the house. 

Anzai stared for a moment as if frozen with disbelief, then he raised a clenched fist and blundered forward. Saitou didn't miss a step, he didn't have to, the man's retainers dropped their torches and caught their companion's arms, holding him back. 

"Anzai-san!" 

"He's not worth it, Anzai-san!" 

"Think of the scandal if you kill him," the first pleaded. 

Saitou reached the screen Sano was still crouching behind, and the younger man clearly heard the soft snort of laughter quickly suppressed. "Yes, Anzai-san," he taunted. "Think of the scandal if you killed me. Let your men take you home." He lowered his voice. "That's what they're here for after all." 

Sano didn't bother watching the man and his companions leave, he sat back down on the mat and leaned against the screen door. 

"I suppose you did obey half my order," Saitou observed from behind the screen. Sano heard him settle onto his knees with a soft sigh. 

"I don't follow orders very well." Sano leaned his head back against the door, watching the evening shadows paint the white walls with moonlight patterns. "Who is he?" 

There was silence for a moment. "He's my brother-in-law." 

Sano closed his eyes. "Your sister's husband?" 

"...No." 

Glad of the thin door between them Sano tilted his head back, the darkened ceiling swimming all of a sudden. 

"Your wife's brother?" 

"Yes." 

His lips were still throbbing, Sano realized. He'd spent half an hour after their lovemaking just kissing Saitou, exploring his mouth and his face and his neck, before returning like a magnet to his lips again. 

"How did he know about me?" Sano asked, surprised at how even his voice was. 

"I suppose he has some of his flunkies spying on the house. I thought I'd suitably discouraged him about that the other day. He doesn't know who you are, if that's what you're worried about." 

Sano gritted his teeth and climbed to his feet, shaking his head and letting his stupid tears flick away from him into the dark room. "No, that's not what I'm worried about," he rasped out. Before he quite realized it he was striking out at the closed door that separated him, in an instant it was splintering, wood and paper flying in all directions. 

Saitou avoided the shards easily, still on his knees, hands at rest on his thighs. Behind him the garden was empty, the torches gone from the ground, the gate shut firmly. 

"I'm leaving," Sano said tightly. "Tell the missus I'm sorry about her fucking door." 

He hadn't gone three steps before Saitou was on his feet, blocking his way. 

Fists clenched Sano faced him, blood singing with the wild desire to fight his feelings out. "You want to get in my way, you bastard?" he growled. 

Saitou observed him for a moment then inclined his head politely. "Yes, I think I do," he said finally. 

The calm tones were the last straw and Sano swung, all the force he had behind the blow. Saitou dodged it easily, dancing effortlessly to one side, and then the other when Sano swung full circle and aimed another killing blow at his face. 

"Don't just dodge me, Saitou," Sano seethed. "You owe me this, you liar, you creep." 

Saitou didn't deign to answer, he dodged two more blows before moving swiftly behind Sano and pinning his arms with his own longer limb, fingers that only minutes before had been stroking his hair now gripping his skin so hard it left marks. 

"You're not thinking, boy," Saitou murmured in his ear. "Or do you plan to just walk through my gates in that robe?" 

"I'll go home naked if I have to!" Sano seethed, snapping his teeth at the arm pinning him. Saitou bought his other hand up and cupped Sano's pointed chin roughly, holding his head in a solid grasp. Fruitlessly Sano struggled, feeling bruises spring out on his body, biting his own lips until they bled. 

Finally the older man hooked a leg beneath his and forced him to the floor, pinning him to the mat with his whole body. 

"Young fool," Saitou growled, the beginning of expression in his voice at last. 

Sano gloried in it, needing Saitou to feel what he was feeling, to match his rage with anger of his own. 

"You're no different from all the rest," Sano flung wildly over his shoulder. "For ten years I could have traded my ass for the easy life but I didn't! I used my fists instead! Damn you for being just like all the others!" 

"Stop behaving like a teenage girl," Saitou flung at him and Sano collapsed in his grasp for a moment, letting him believe his comment had hit home. With all the instincts of a blooded animal Sano waited until his captor's hold relaxed a fraction and then he was twisting in his arms, striking out and sinking his teeth into an exposed shoulder. 

He bit deep, blood pooling in his mouth, savage exhalation soaring in his chest. Then he looked up, directly into calm amber eyes staring him down. Saitou no longer fought with him, he just lay there on top of him as Sano sunk his teeth deeper. 

Disgust cramped in his belly and Sano released his grip, turning his head and spitting blood. "Damn you," he swore thickly. 

"Shinsen Gumi are taught to ignore pain," Saitou said deeply. 

"Your own or everybody else's?" Sano flung back. 

Saitou stiffened on top of him, hands biting for a moment. Then he raised one hand and caught Sano's chin again, lifting it and looking him directly in the eyes. 

Sano met his gaze wearily, body incredibly tired from those few minutes of frantic battle. He scanned those amber eyes, trying to read something, anything in their hard depths. He'd seen rage there before. Once or twice he'd seen a trace of satisfaction and perhaps even something that resembled a spark of humor. 

Now all he saw was the familiar fire of passion. With a start of shock he realized that Saitou was hard as a rock against him, body stirred to fire by the battle. 

"Damn you," Sano swore again, struggling against the tide. His own body was so well trained to every touch and glance that it was liquefying under the hands that again grasped his arms. "Get the hell off me!" 

"Nothing changes between us," Saitou jerked out, lifting Sano by the forearms and smashing a kiss onto his lips, forcing his head back brutally. 

"I don't want this!" Sano moaned, twisting his mouth free and grabbing frantically at the robe on Saitou's shoulders, ripping it down and burying his mouth against the hot flesh there. 

Saitou flung his head back and grasped Sano's nape, pressing his head harder in the crease of his shoulder, moaning under the onslaught of the younger man's lips and teeth. 

"You want me," Saitou gasped, reaching down and grasping narrow thighs, wrenching them apart and forcing his body between Sano's legs. 

"I hate you," Sano moaned, wrapping his legs around impossibly lean hips and thrusting up. "Do it to me, you bastard! Do it, do it!" 

With one plunge Saitou pierced him, forcing his way into virgin flesh, and Sano flung his head back onto the hard matting, fierce pain and pleasure igniting a tumultuous orgasm. He throbbed and gasped as Saitou plundered him, his length skewering him to his belly, touching places inside him, lighting him back up like the fuse of a bomb. 

Sano clenched his teeth and gripped blood and sweat bathed shoulders, hips slapping the floor as Saitou pumped into him. Eyes slitted Sano gasped and came for a second time, watching in disbelief as Saitou bit his lip and threw his head back. One by one the layers of Saitou's masks were slipping away. 

In exultation Sano wrapped his legs tighter around those hips, wringing another groan of pleasure from his spasming lover as he forced him deeper into his body. There on Saitou's face was everything Sano had needed to see without even knowing it. 

Lust and longing and vulnerable desire. Need and want and hunger, such wild desperate hunger that Sano was amazed and humbled. 

Saitou's body bowed back as he came, emptying himself into Sano's body while the younger man gripped him tightly. Finally he collapsed, legs sprawling and arms laying slackly. 

Body sated, heart singing, Sano wrapped his arms around Saitou's neck, clinging to this moment with every ounce of strength he could muster. How clear it had become all of a sudden. 

He didn't know anything about Saitou's wife, or Saitou's life for that matter, but none of that was important now. 

This was important, these moments, this man in his arms, the passion spilled between them. Saitou didn't do anything idly, and if he was here in Sanosuke's arms, in Sanosuke's body, then here was where he needed to be. 

"Nothing changes between us," Saitou whispered. 

Sano nodded, stroking wide shoulders. 

"I chose you, and you chose me." 

Sano nodded again. That was true enough. "Oy," he whispered back. 

Saitou tilted his head and licked Sano's neck. The younger man took that as a sign he was listening. 

"That git that showed up before, did he call me unmanly?" 

Saitou paused and lifted his head. His masks were firmly back in place but Sano wasn't fooled. He'd seen a little of what lay under that cold face now. 

"I think technically he was calling me unmanly," Saitou answered thoughtfully. 

"Oh," Sano accepted. "Because I don't mind being called street trash. Rather proud of it actually. But if he was calling me unmanly I'd have to go kick his ugly butt." 

Saitou tilted his head consideringly. "It really is an ugly butt too," he agreed. 

"Hey," Sano protested lightly. "Don't go looking at anyone's butt except mine, okay?" 

Saitou studied him with narrowed eyes. "On one condition," he said slowly. 

Sano let his head thud back against the mat. "Again with the conditions," he complained. "Okay, what condition." 

Saitou slipped his hands around and cupped Sano's backside, long lean fingers holding the firm globes with clear possession. 

"That this butt is my property," Saitou said arrogantly. "Just like the rest of you." 

Sano couldn't help the grin that lifted his lips. "Possessive bastard aren't you?" 

"You only just figuring that out?" Saitou said, dropping his head and resting his forehead onto Sano's shoulder. 

"Hey, old man?" Sano whispered. "Let's go to bed, huh?" 

He rolled out from under the lax body and crouched naked in the moonlight, one hand extended. 

Saitou studied the hand for a moment with narrowed eyes. Then he slowly lifted his own hand and laid his fingers in Sano's grasp. 

End of Part Five 


	6. Gamble Part Six

_Note: This epilogue is dedicated to Tokimaru, who inspired me to write about these guys with her fabulous site. And cos she thought they needed to talk a little more..._

**Gamble **

**Epilogue.**

"You were going to tell me about your wife sometime, right?" 

Saitou spat out the watermelon seeds casually. "If the subject came up." 

Sano munched his melon and considered that for a moment. "How exactly might it have come up?" he asked politely. 

Saitou narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I can't imagine that it would have actually." 

"You are shameless," Sano said, shaking his head in disgust. "Didn't it occur to you that I might actually give a shit that you have a wife and kiddies running around somewhere?" He whipped his head around so fast that melon juice running down his chin spattered across the pristine wooden deck. "You don't have children, do you?" 

Saitou inclined his head. "Yes, I do." 

Sano grimaced and buried his mouth in the melons soft flesh. "This gets worse and worse," he muttered. "Should I feel guilty? Little woman sits at home waiting patiently while you and I have fabulous sex in Tokyo?" 

"Don't worry yourself about it," Saitou said politely. 

"Just because you say so, I suppose," Sano muttered. 

Saitou sighed, pulling a snowy white handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his hands and mouth fastidiously. "I'll talk about this once, and once only, Sanosuke. These two parts of my life are separate, and must remain so. Tokio knows about you as you now know about her. I do not discuss you with her, nor will I discuss her with you." 

_'Tokio,'_ Sano mouthed silently. 

Saitou inclined his head. "Just so. You will never have occasion to meet each other, I wouldn't put either of you to that bother. That's it." 

Sano looked down at the ravaged slice of melon in his lap. He understood the finality of Saitou's pronouncement. He wouldn't talk about his wife, it was as simple as that. Wild horses wouldn't drag another word out of him. All the same Sano couldn't leave it alone quite yet. 

"Will you... see her..." He rubbed his sticky hands on his pants. "I mean will you, um, be with her? I mean..." 

"You are as full of questions as this melon is full of pips," Saitou said, with a patronizing shake of his head. 

"Oy, stop talking like a grandfather and answer me!" Sano yelled. "You know what I'm asking. Will you go from my bed to hers?" 

Saitou shook his head. "No," he said simply. 

Sano waited a beat. "That's it?" 

Saitou heaved himself to his feet and brushed down his immaculate uniform. "You wanted an answer and I gave you one. I only have one lover at a time, boy, and right now you're the lucky candidate." He turned slitted amber eyes on Sano, one brow raised interrogatively. "Proud?" 

"As punch," Sano said sourly, heart doing a little dance despite himself. Saitou wouldn't lie about that, why should he? If Sano hadn't left him yet, he wasn't about to do so now. 

_'You're gonna have to pick me up and throw me out of your life bodily,'_ Sano thought as he watched the lean figure of his lover disappear through the trees around the temple and disappear in the direction of town, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword with the habit of long years. _'I'm not sure exactly why or how but you're it for me, Saitou Hajime. Say what you like about Sagara Sanosuke, but he's nothing if not loyal.' _

Sano tossed his rind into the bushes and jumped nimbly off the deck, turning to the shrine and making a brief obeisance before throwing a few coins into its dark interior. He turned on his heel and then paused. Turning back to face the shrine he put the palms of his hands together and closed his eyes. 

"Thank you," he murmured, then he opened his eyes, dropped the statue a cheeky wink and turned for home, whistling merrily. 

The End! 


End file.
